


mountain ash tattoos

by bruises



Series: 10 days of AUs [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Allison, calm down,” Cora says, looking at her girlfriend anxiously. “Your heart is beating through the roof.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	mountain ash tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> oops this is like 15 minutes past midnight its late im sorry. also for [allison rarepair week](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/allisonrarepairweek)

“Allison, calm down,” Cora says, looking at her girlfriend anxiously. “Your heart is beating through the roof.”

“I _can’t_ ,” Allison frowns. “I’m nervous.”

Cora quirks an eyebrow at her. “You’ve gotten a billion piercings before and you have like, five tattoos. You’ll be fine.”

“But this one’s different!” Allison tells her. “It’s on my back. It’ll hurt!”

She looks over at Cora and watches as she rolls her eyes. Allison sighs and slumps against the waiting room chair.

Cora clenches her jaw together and grits her teeth. She tries to block out the sounds of the tattoo machine, but it’s so loud and it just _keeps going_. 

“How much longer do we have to wait?” She asks Allison.

“Is the noise bothering you?”

With a sigh, Cora nods. “It’s fine; you want me to sit through the tattoo with you, right?”

“You don’t have to,” Allison tells her. “It’s fine, I can go in by myself.”

Cora rolls her eyes again. “I’m going with you, then.”

Allison goes to respond to Cora, but her tattoo artist, Malia, interrupts them.

“Come on in, Allison,” Malia prompts, gesturing to her room with her hand.

Cora looks at Allison and follows her into the room. As she walks in, Cora inhales and everything smells _clean_. 

“Are you getting something done, Cora?” Malia asks as she puts on a pair of rubber gloves.

Cora shakes her head. “I’m a werewolf, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Malia replies. “We do werewolf tattoos too.”

“Oh,” Allison says, looking at Cora. “You should get something done!”

She thinks about it for a moment and looks around the room. “What designs can you do?”

Malia points to the bookshelf next to where Allison’s standing. “Grab the last book in that bookshelf. The tattoos that I’ve done on werewolves can be found in there.” 

When Cora gets up to get the book, Malia pats the spot on the tattoo chair and Allison walks over.

“Do you still want to get this design?” Malia asks, pointing to the stencil she had drawn up the other week.

Allison came down about a week ago to discuss the design with Malia. She had asked for a dotwork tattoo of a butterfly with arrows around it. It only took Malia half an hour to draw up, but when Allison saw the design, she instantly fell in love with it.

“Of course,” Allison grins.

Malia gets out the little pot of black ink and starts preparing the machine. “You’re still good for getting it between your shoulders? It’s going to hurt. A lot.”

Allison looks at Cora flipping through the book, and chuckles. “Yep, I’m sure.”

“Alright, let’s get started.”

The tattoo machine starts clicking and Cora jumps and almost drops the book. When Cora realizes that the machine isn’t as close to her as she thinks, she takes a deep breath to calm herself down.

“These are all dotwork designs, how does it work?” Cora asks Malia.

Malia stays focused on Allison’s tattoo while she explains. “It’s basically the same as a normal tattoo, only the ink has a different kind of mountain ash mixed through it that helps the ink stay in. It’ll hurt the same as a normal tattoo.”

“Okay,” Cora replies, looking down at a design. “I think I know what I want.”

“I’ll take a look at it when Allison wants a break,” Malia says. “How are you going?”

“I’m okay,” Allison replies as she hisses in pain. 

Malia wipes away the excess ink and looks at Allison. “Did you have something to eat before you came in?”

“Yep; I had bacon, eggs, and orange juice for breakfast around ten,” Allison explains.

Malia looks at the clock; it’s only eleven thirty. “Okay. If you need to take some time let me know.”

Allison hums in response and tries not to move her shoulders and neck.

On the other side of the room, Cora sits with her phone in her hands. She scrolls through her messages for the fifth time while she waits to show Malia the design. 

Cora has her nose and her nipples pierced; a tattoo shouldn’t be a problem. But then again, Cora thinks about the mountain ash in the ink and it makes her shudder.

* * *

About an hour later, Allison sits up and the tattoo machine stops.

“We’re done!” Malia exclaims. “I can’t believe you did it all in one sitting.”

Allison walks over to the mirror to look at her new tattoo. “I can’t believe it either. It looks amazing, Malia. I love it.”

Malia gleams and takes off her gloves. “Show me your design, Cora.”

Cora gets up from her seat and walks over to Allison. She was right; her new tattoo looks beautiful.

She then walks over to Malia and points to the image in the book. It’s a design that has a series of plant leaves and flowers - Cora loves it. “I like this one.”

“On the upper ribs?” Malia asks, changing her gloves.

Malia gets out a different tattoo machine and another tub of ink. Cora smells the difference and it makes her nose wrinkle.

“Yeah, would that be okay?”

“Sure. Just take your top and bra off. I’ll get you something to cover yourself with,” Malia says, looking for the fabric sheets.

She finds one and hands it to Cora along with a few strips of tape. Cora sits down on the chair with her chest against the back padding of the chair.

“This is going to hurt,” Malia tells Cora as she starts the tattoo machine. “It’ll burn.”

“It’s alright,” Cora mumbles. “I can take it.”

Malia shrugs and gets to work. 

Almost instantly, Cora feels her teeth coming through and she has to try hard not to bite through the skin.

“How’s it going C-” Allison stops mid-sentence when she sees Cora’s eyes glowing bright yellow. “Hey, Cora, everything’s going to be fine. It’s almost over, right Malia?”

Malia looks up at Allison and shakes her head; they’re only halfway through it.

Allison gulps and reaches for Cora’s hand. A few of her claws are growing, but Allison holds her hand anyway, and rubs her thumb against Cora’s hand.

About twenty minutes later, Malia claps her hands. “And, we’re done!” She wipes away the excess ink and helps Cora up. 

“Wow,” Cora says, trying to control her eyes. “This looks way better than I thought it would; I love it, Malia.”

Malia grins and hands them a booklet each. “I’m glad you like it! These will help you with aftercare. Cora, you’ll notice that your tattoo will heal  faster than Allison's. The aftercare is essentially the same, though.”

“Awesome,” Allison smiles. “Thank you so much, Malia.”

“Hey, anytime. If you’re not busy next week we should have a double date,” Malia suggests. “Erica’s been talking about one for ages.”

“Sure! See you then,” Allison says, grinning. 

Allison and Cora head out and pay for their tattoos.

“Do you want me to drive? My ribs feel fine,” Cora shrugs. 

Allison nods. “I think that’s a good idea. My back feels terrible.”

The two of them laugh as Cora puts the radio on and Allison struggles to find a sitting position that isn’t painful. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a punk AU, stay tuned for 8 more AUs!([allison's tattoo](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/392939136212962513/) / [cora's tattoo](http://dotwork-tattoo.tumblr.com/post/111510125762/maxwell-114-last-tattoo-in-hong-kong-lotus)  
> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
